Planet of the Apes Ruleset
The Idea So I watched Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, and it got me thinking, how about we build a Planet of the Apes modpack for Freeciv? Or Civ 4 & 5? Background After humanity is all but extinct, bands of survivors join together and establish new cities built on what remains of the old ones. Meanwhile intelligent apes have lived in peace, forming colonies across the land. The ruins of the pre-apocalyptic world are scattered throughout the map. This game does not take place on a global scale, but rather a national scale, think of an area the size of the West Coast of America. Factions/Nations/Players Up to 30 Human Factions and 30 Ape Nations may populate a desolate, near-empty map. Human Factions: (Add 30 names here) Ape Nations: (Add 30 names here) Technology If possible, 2 technology trees, 1 for Apes, other for Humans. The Ape tech tree will teach apes how to become more advanced, improving their cognitive functions, social structure, ability to spread throughout the land and colony management. The Human tech tree will teach mankind how to recover, discovering old forgotten technologies to rebuild society, such as advanced farming, how to run power stations, and build fortifications and structures to fend off dangers from the outside world. If only one tech tree can be present, then remove links between Ape and Human tech tree and just make it so that for a Human to research an Ape tech, it would take many, MANY turns, discouraging it altogether. (We need a technology tree drawn and added) 'Settling new Cities' Apes can send out settler units and establish colonies wherever they please. Apes can build basic structures which improve the colony and make it better for apes to live and survive in. ''' Humans, however can only 'rebuild' cities by walking onto city ruins and convert it to a new city, They may also establish small depots anywhere.ALL Cities rebuilt by humans will have predetermined improvements in them, depending on terrain, e.g. River/Coastal cities have a 75% chance of containing a Hydro Plant. However these are considered 'damaged' and they must be 'built again' (repaired) Units These are just basic carbon copy ideas: feel free to add to this, but it MUST be logical and tie in with the films. '''Apes Apes can easily maneuver the land and thus have a large bonus to movement and defense in jungle and forest tiles. ''' '''Ape Settler: Can found Ape Colonies Gorillas: Very strong attack unit, weak defense Chimps: The basic ape combat unit Ape Scout: Works as an 'explorer' unit Mounted Ape: An ape that has domesticated and can ride horses, increased movement everywhere. If killed, only the horse dies, making the Ape become a Chimps unit. Gun Ape: An ape that has stolen firearms, making it dangerous. Has a chance to spawn after defeating a Human unit or or after walking onto a hut. Humans Engineer: Can improve the land, rebuild a city or create a depot. Soldier: Basic human combat unit. (need more added) Victory Conditions Aside from the simple 'kill everything in the world', each type of faction has it's own type of technology victory. An Ape faction can win a technology victory by becoming 'civilized', this happens when they research late-game techs and build a Palace, Hospital, Research Center and Military Command Center. A human faction may win a technology victory by researching a 'cure' for ALZ-113. But it's not a cure for the symptoms, since every survivor is immune, it's a cure as in it will be released into the atmosphere and undo the effects ALZ-113 has had on the apes, making them not smart anymore. But expect every Ape faction to attack you and attempt to destroy you with maximum prejudice! Requirements Well that is my idea for a Planet of the Apes modpack. I have made a post on r/civ. http://www.reddit.com/r/civ/comments/2b8zir/planet_of_the_apes_mod_for_freeciv_and_possibly/ Feel free to discuss it there or here. Also we're gonna need coders for the mechanics and artists for the tileset. Category:Projects